candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sakurablossomsinspring432/On The Bed (An Irwilian Yaoi Fanfic! Strictly for fujoshis only!!!)
Irwin and Julian were classmates since they were in primary school. Julian had always been a ladies' man since he was little but he had a secret deep down inside him: he loved his childhood friend, Irwin deeply. One day when Julian had finished classes, he went to the cafe to have his afternoon break. Suddenly, "Julian!" Julian heard a familiar voice calling out his name. "Hi Irwin! Do you want to join me for tea?" "No thanks. Actually, I have something to tell you..." "What is it?" "Can you finish your food first? It is rather personal..." After Julian had finished eating, Irwin took him back to his apartment. "Why are you taking me here?" "Actually, I had something to tell you. That is: I really love you too Julian!" "What the..." Julian was cut off when Irwin gave him a passionate kiss. Irwin nibbled at Julian's lower lip, sucking and licking it sensually. Shivers ran down Julian's spine as he felt Irwin's tongue on his lips. Irwin continued to run his fingers down Julian's back and he sucked at his neck playfully. "Irwin, can we go in now? I feel weird standing outside of your apartment doing this..." "You really want to go in? Then you must behave yourself properly..." Irwin smirked playfully as he pressed some light kisses on Julian's collarbones. As Irwin opened the door, he started to carry Julian in his arms. He headed to his room with a great speed. Once he was in front of the door, he slammed the door shut quickly and tossed Julian onto his bed. "What do you think you're doing, you stupid per-" Julian was cut off again as Irwin gagged him with a cloth. Irwin then proceeded to bound Julian's hands and legs together. "Don't worry, I will free you later..." Irwin proceeded to slide his hands down the pink-haired man's delicate body. He smirked more evilly when he saw Julian blushing like a ripe tomato. "What should I do with this knot?" Irwin said while examining the cloth bound on Julian's legs. "Ir-Irwin!!" Julian exclaimed, his face was now crimson red. "Stop it! My shirt is-AAAAAGHH!!" Julian let out a loud gasp as Irwin slides his fingers into his shirt. "Stop it! You crazy perverted..." Julian froze when Irwin's hands brushed his hardening nipples. "AAAAHHH!!! NO!!!" Julian screamed as a shudder racked his body. "I think I shall untie your legs first..." Irwin started to spread open Julian's legs and took off his pants and boxers. "WHAT THE HE- STOP!!!" Julian screamed as he forcefully closed his legs. Irwin used all of his strength to force open his lover's legs, revealing his hard member. Julian began to struggle and tremble as Irwin's slender fingers snaked up his legs, heading for the middle of his thighs. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Julian gasped as he started to get wet. He threw his head back and moaned loudly as he felt Irwin's head ducked low and his member was enveloped inside the green-haired man's mouth. Julian tried to push Irwin away but his hands were tied behind his head. "It's okay Julian..." Irwin purred seductively. "You may move your hips now..." As Irwin licked and caressed Julian's body, Julian noticed that he stopped for a moment, seeming to be in thought. Suddenly he saw Irwin smirked devilishly. "Irwin, you are too close..." Julian tried to say confidently but his voice came out as a soft whisper. "Am I, Julian...?" Irwin replied, licking his lips before giving Julian a kiss on the lips. Julian's blue eyes widened when Irwin's tongue slipped into his mouth. The kiss got deeper and Julian pulled back, with a thin trail of saliva connecting them. After a few kisses on the neck, Irwin started to undress himself. As he reached the bottom of Julian's waist, he licked all around Julian's hard member. Julian moaned and twitched with extreme pleasure, his body begging him for more. Julian was nearly thrashing every time Irwin got closer to his pleasure spot, crying out in desperation for his needs. Finally, on the 23rd time, Julian could not take it anymore. "IRWIN!!" He screamed and ripped off the cloth that was binding his hands. "Yes Julian?" Irwin asked gently. "G... Give me... GIVE ME WHAT I DESIRE!!!!" Julian screamed with intense passion in his voice. "As you wish..." Irwin started to thrust into Julian, harder and harder. As Irwin pounded into Julian, he used one of his hands to play with Julian's hardened member. "Say my name, Julian..." "I...IR...IRWIN!!!" Julian screeched at the top of his voice. "Julian..." Irwin whispered into Julian's ear with a seductive tone. As they had finished, Julian laid on the bed, panting and sweating. Using his last bit of strength, he wrapped his arms around Irwin's waist and gave him a kiss. "Irwin... I love you..." Julian murmured into Irwin's ear. "So do I, Julian..." Category:Blog posts